pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kilorian Cavern
The Kilorian Cavern is an optional cave at the end of Pikmin: Revenge of the Darkfreeze. It is very difficult, and only the most experienced players go in. Rules When you enter, all of your Pikmin, fellow Captains, and power-ups will be gone. You'll get them back when (if) you leave. At various checkpoints in the cave, you will find Onions of Red, (1) Blue, (26) Yellow (51), and Green (76). The Artificial Breeder will appear at Sublevel 101, though it will only do Purple Pikmin. White Pikmin, (126), Black Pikmin (151), Cyan Pikmin (176), Rock Pikmin (201), Pink Pikmin (226), Bronze Pikmin (251), and Orange Pikmin (276) will be enabled at later sublevels. When you arrive, a floating computer named OMI-WAR 3000 will arrive and tell you the rules. It will also communicate with the other Captains and store your items. Captains will be unlocked with the same conditions for Louie, 100 Pikmin for Olimar's Son, and when you clear Level 300 for The President. Unlike other caves, there is no pre-made hole for you. You must find a Digger Drill in each Sublevel, and your Pikmin must carry it to a predetermined spot. The hole will be made. Sublevels Sublevels 1-25 1. (Cutscene: When Olimar arrives, he looks around, surprised that no one came with him. Then OMI-WAR arrives, and tells him that there is suppost to be no one there unless you complete certain missions. Then OMI-WAR tells Olimar the other rules and directs him to the Red Onion, deactivated. Olimar approaches, and the Onion is active, spitting out 5 Red Pikmin seeds.) This level is a cultivation point, with a few Pellet Posys and a Dwarf Fiery Bulblax. You should get about 25 Pikmin here. Find the Digger Drill and move on. 2. 2 Spotty Bulbears will be patrolling different spots. In between, about 30 Dwarfs will wander about. One of the adults has the Digger Drill. The spot is near the other. 3.(Cutscene: When Olimar arrives, spooky noises are heard. OMIWAR notes that the area has been known to be haunted. Olimar appears frightened.) Simple room... unless you wait too long. A Red Bulborb is in the center of the room, holding the Digger Drill. However if you wait too long to do this, the Waterwraith will appear. Run! 4.5 Greater Spotted Jellyfloats will roam over 25 Male Sheargrubs. Oh, and one more thing. WATERWRAITH! One of the Jellyfloats has the Digger Drill. 5. (Cutscene: Olimar wakes up in a small room with strange, floating spheres dotting the area. Olimar touches one, and it starts to grow and engulf his body. Olimar struggles, but is unable too loosen. He is trapped! Suddenly, we see the real sublevel, a giant labrynth. Olimar is asleep and squirming on the ground. OLIWAR tries to communicate, but fails. A Red Pikmin, meanwhile, enters the labrynth.) This is a very PAC-MAN- like-level, but instead of ghosts, there are bulborbs, and instead of PACMAN, there is a Red Pikmin. On the other end of the maze is a berry and the Digger Drill. Both must be brought back, one at a time. If you are hit by a Bulborb, you must start over. Bringing both back will bring you to the next floor. 6. Rest stop... oh, wait. WATERWRAITH! If you move fast, there is a Queen Candypop Bud nearby (only flashes red). The Digger Drill is on the other end of the room. 7. There are 3 Violet Candypop Buds nearby, and a large, circular room not far. Oh, and... WATERWRAITH!!! The beast holds the drill. 8. (Cutscene: Olimar and the Pikmin arrives. Olimar looks around, wondering where his Purple Pikmin are. OLIWAR tells him that due to the extreme magnetic force in this cavern, any Pikmin thrown in Candypop Buds will be reverted back to their original form.) Two Mamutas and 5 Female Sheargrubs. Not too hard? Oh, you'll see. One of the Mamutas holds the Digger Drill. Once you collect it, your potential demise comes down. The specially made- NOVA BOMB-ROCK can only be deactivated with a NOVA KEY on another Sublevel. Oh, and... You have 15 minutes to find it until the bomb destroys the top 25 sublevels of the cave. 9. A really, really long hallway. Really? Really. Not to mention that the digging site is back near the ship. The Digger Drill is on the other end. 10. The Digger Drill is easy to get, but what you really need is the Nova Key. It's held by a Raging Long Legs. Good luck.Once OMIWAR absorbs the key, the Nova Bomb-rock is disabled. 11. Rest stop. There are 5 Queen Candypop Buds around... The Digger Drill is held by a Mamuta. 12. 12 Dweevils of each type. Not including Titan Dweevil. the Drill is in the corner. 13. You wish you had that Nova Bomb-rock right now. 3 full-sized Emperor Bulblaxes coming right at you. One of them has the Digger Drill. 14. War! About 25 Breadbugs of various types versus about 25 Mechawogs. There's also a Red Mechawog,a Blue Mechawog, and a Green Mechawog. And you get what's left. The Blue Mechawog has the Drill, but it has two Bronze Padlocks on it. The Red Mechawog has one Bronze Key, the Green Mechawog has the other. 15. What's this? A factory? Not just any factory. A MECHAWOG factory. Face endless waves of Mechawogs, until one of them drops a Bronze Key. Unlock the next door to face the Mechaborb. Beat him to deactivate the factory and get the Digger Drill. 16. A single Yellow Bulborb sits in the middle of a small room. It holds the Digger Drill. Seem familiar? Wait too long, and you face the Firewraith. Hurry! 17. (Cutscene: Olimar arrives in a small room. Near the room, there is a long hall. Olimar stares down, trying to find the end. Behind him, the Firewraith appeared. Olimar turns around, gets wide-eyed, and runs down the hall.) Olimar is running down the hall. On the way, there are rocks, ramps, and holes. The Firewraith is chasing him. If Olimar falls or hits the Firewraith, he mist start over. At the end, Olimar clears a gap which the Firewraith falls in, and rejoins the Pikmin. (Cutscene: Olimar sees the other Pikmin. OLIWAR tells him that the Pikmin already found the drill. Olimar and the Pikmin jump in the hole.) 18. A small room, with an arena nearby. There are three Violet Candypop Buds nearby. If you wander into the arena, the Firewraith will appear. It holds the Digger drill. 19. (First Time)In this room, there are two Keys a bronze one and a Nova one. Take the Bronze Key and the Digger Drill will drop. (Second Time) Grab the Nova Key, and another Digger Drill will drop. The Pikmin dril a hole to 21. 20. This room is like the one on 15, except there is a geyser which will bring you back to 19. If you grabbed the Bronze Key, use it in the machine to stop Mechawog production. If you do, however, another Nova Bomb-rock with a five minute fuze will drop. Use the geyser. 21. 100 Dwarf Red Bulborbs. One has the drill. 22. Rest stop. The Drill is on the ground. 23. This level is rather sinklike, and... there are two Flare Cannons on the ground. Approach, and a Titan Dweevil will erupt from the ground. It's actually easier than it looks, because it can only shoot fire. Kill it and get the Digger Drill. 24. Multiple Volatile Dweevils hide in small holes n the wall, and their only purpose is to make you and your Pikmins' life miserable. The Digger Drill is held by one of them. 25. A level similar to 23, but instead of two Flare Cannons, there is the Blue Onion at the bottom. Approaching it causes something like a Titan Dweevil, but has a Nova Bomb rock attached to its back. The Nova Dweevil is equipped with a Blue Onion, a Nova Bomb-rock, and two Shock Cannons, which will proceed to bombard you with bomb-rocks. The Nova Bomb-rock has a 15 minute fuse... Good luck. After the fight, the Blue Onion will sink underground, and a Nova Key will fall from the ceiling. Collect it, and the Nova Bomb-rock will deactivate, and the Digger Drill will also drop. Also, one of 40 treasures of the cavern will drop, the Spare Nova Key. The dig site is in the middle. Sublevels 26-50 26. Coming Soon!